


save a chocobo, ride the marshal

by argentumn



Series: Hero's Immortal [CorNyx Week 2019] [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CorNyx Week 2019, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumn/pseuds/argentumn
Summary: CorNyx Week 2019, Day ThreePrompt: "I think that shirt looks better on you than it does on me"Cor gives him a flat look, deadpanning in a way only he knew how. “A gag gift that Monica thought was hysterical.”Nyx sniggers, holding the shirt up in front of him and surveying it.“Oh, it’s hysterical alright. Hystericallyhideous. Does Monica evenlikeyou?”





	save a chocobo, ride the marshal

**Author's Note:**

> **Do not repost or redistribute this work on any other site/app. If you see this work anywhere but on AO3, it has not been posted/shared with consent.**

They’ve been unpacking for all of five minutes when Nyx lets out a giddy shriek of laughter and Cor nearly doubles over in surprise at the sudden noise.

It’s coming from the bedroom of their new apartment and Cor picks at his brain to try and think of what the younger man could have found. The answer comes as Nyx appears in the doorway, holding a ghastly coloured shirt with the words _“Ride my Chocobo”_ printed in bold font. Cor immediately wants to escape.

Nyx’s face is nearly split in half by his grin, cheeks flushed and eyes dancing with mischievous light as he shakes the offending piece of material in Cor’s direction.

“And just what do you call this?”

Cor gives him a flat look, deadpanning in a way only he knew how. “A gag gift that Monica thought was hysterical.”

Nyx sniggers, holding the shirt up in front of him and surveying it.

“Oh, it’s hysterical alright. Hysterically  _hideous_. Does Monica even _like_ you?”

Cor doesn’t deign the snickering glaive an answer, turning back to the books he was in the middle of transferring from their box to the shelf. He doesn’t notice Nyx leave the room, but he does hear the beginning of a stupidly familiar country song start floating out from the bedroom.

He might actually  _want_ to die.

♢♢♢

  
The shirt reappears a few weeks later after they’re settled into the new apartment and Cor thought it had been thrown in the back of the wardrobe, never to see the light of day again.

Clearly, Nyx had other ideas.

He’s lounging on the couch when Cor comes home, a bottle of beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other. He’s dressed only in tight boxers and that gods forsaken shirt. Cor doesn’t know if he wants to strangle him or Monica, for enabling the situation in the first place. He tries to sneak past, beelining for the bedroom.

“Not even gonna give me a kiss first, old man?”

Nyx’s stormy blue eyes slide away from the TV to look at him. He slumps down a little more and spreads his knees, nonchalant and easy as you please. Cor supposes he should be used to this because Nyx as his boyfriend was nothing if not teasing.

He wanders over, resolutely ignoring the garishly bright and too-big shirt Nyx is wearing. Cor doesn’t think he ever realised just how much smaller than him Nyx is. The shirt, which fits Cor perfectly (from the one time he actually tried it on), hangs off Nyx’s shoulders loosely and the neckline sweeps well below his collarbone.

“I thought you were getting rid of that thing.”

Cor presses a kiss to Nyx’s forehead, tugging at the shirt’s neckline.

Nyx hums quietly, attention turning back to whatever program he’s watching. “Thought about it, but it’s too good to throw away. Should thank Monica for me.”

Cor snorts as he goes to shower.

♢♢♢

  
Dawn brings filtered light through their curtains and Cor blinks awake to the smell of coffee.

Nyx’s side of the bed is still warm, but only just, which meant the glaive’d had a restless night again. Those were becoming more and more frequent and it was starting to become worrisome.

Cor hauls himself out of bed, body aching and healing scrapes stinging at the brush of rough fabric as he tugs worn sweatpants up his legs. His last mission had taken its toll and then some, Regis considerately giving him some time off at home to recover.

Nyx had almost slammed the door in his face, Cor’s clothes still filthy and blood spattered across his cheek. Now, he stands in the kitchen as Cor emerges out of the bedroom, watching the sunrise over the Wall.

He’s wearing that stupid shirt again, Cor notices, clutching a cup of steaming coffee and he doesn’t even twitch when the Marshal sidles up beside him. Nyx had forced the shirt on him for a few days before he’d departed Insomnia, for reasons unknown.

It takes him a few moments to acknowledge Cor, leaning into the taller man’s shoulder and quietly sighing.

“This again?” Cor questions, wrapping an arm around Nyx’s waist and pulling on the shirt hem.

The response is quiet, muffled by the mug of coffee resting on Nyx’s bottom lip. “It smells like you.”

It’s not a response Cor’s expecting; makes him curl his fingers over the line of Nyx’s hip and hold tight. He turns his head and nuzzles into Nyx’s hair.

“I think it looks better on you,” he says softly. Nyx tilts his head up a little, nose brushing the underside of Cor’s jaw. “Better than it does on me, anyway.”

Nyx scoffs and takes a sip of coffee. They stand in companionable silence for a while, just watching the sky lighten and the citizens of Insomnia begin their days. Then Cor remembers something that Drautos had sent him while he was away.

“So, ‘save a chocobo, ride the Marshal’, huh?”

He hides a smirk in his mug as Nyx chokes and smacks his chest.

“Oh, _shut up_.”

**Author's Note:**

> title a parody of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HflDc7PUT2g) song
> 
> this was supposed to stay fluffy and funny, but it got a bit angsty towards the end, oops
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also it's short because i've been out of time lately~~


End file.
